


Zero to Gundam

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Gundam Wing, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Anime, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gundam - Freeform, Humor, Mild Language, PTSD, Pain, Violence, adventu, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: So, I have been on a Mobile Suit Gundam Wing/AC Kick, thanks to the release of the series on BlueRay.In a space battle Quatre is sent through what looks to be a strange Blackhole. Only to wake up to being cared for by Kagome Higurashi. This is their adventure as they both learn to adapt to Modern Tokyo Japan.





	1. Do Blackholes have pink?

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda.]

**** As he came to he felt a wave of pain wash through him. He was a bit surprised he was even alive. They'd been fighting in space in their new custom Gundams. An explosion had been set off, causing a large backlash behind him and Trowa. Not thinking he had used Sandrock to push Trowa's own Heavy Arms away. Instinctively protecting his friend. 

 

The concussive force from the blast had knocked out the already damaged thrusters on Sandrock. Causing him to be sent adrift. Space was far from kind, he knew that. But space was not without a heart. A fact he truly believed in. And he just closed his eyes, the crackling of static over his comms, which were also damaged and unusable. He just had to wait. there was no doubt his friends would come to get him after the battle was done and over with. That was his train of thoughts when he felt Sandrock begin to move faster. 

 

Looking around through the partially visible monitor feed, he spotted what looked like a black hole, but it was not. The feel of it was not the same. And he was pretty sure that black holes didn't have pinkish swirls to their center. Knowing he was unable to stop his descent, he lowered the oxygen in the cabin to make him pass out. Whatever that hole was he didn't want to feel anything while conscious going through. 

 

But he was no conscious and feeling pain. It meant he was alive. Possibly in an unknown place with unknown people. A mix for disaster. 

 

"Hey, sis! He's awake!" 

 

Flinching at how loud the voice was, he processed it. It was definitely a child's, most likely a boy too. And the boy had called for his sister. Whether they were biological or not would have to be found out. so, slowly he opened his eyes to see the world through a thin haze. 

 

Quickly his mind processed if there had been damage to his retina. Only to be forced to blink rapidly as the haze suddenly vanished. Giving him a clear view of a room whose walls were a pale cream, trimmed in a deep brown. 

 

"Oh, wow! This seals it, you are a real live look-alike of my favorite Gundam Wing Pilot." 

 

Confused and now on alert, he turned his head to see a young boy with black hair, brown almond shaped eyes and tan skin. the excitement on the boys face could only come from childhood delight. Though there was no malice or any ill intent from the boy. Only to glance past him as movement caught his attention. 

 

"Sota, you leave the poor guy alone," A soft, but stern female voice said.

 

He couldn't help but stare. The girl had to be his age. Her face was heart-shaped, framed by blue-black hair that was wavy. And dominated by large blue eyes that made him think of the ocean under the sun. Which he noticed were glittering in amusement as he caught him looking at her, before flashing him a warm smile. Making him feel a bit light headed and flushed of the face. 

 

"You'll have to forgive my little brother. In the last eighteen months, he had become a Mecha Anime Otaku. Though I have to agree, your resemblance to one of the Gundam Pilots is almost uncanny," the girl said, her blue eyes boring into him like Heero's, though without the murderous intent.

 

Not sure how to reply to what the girl said. Since he had no clue what an otaku was, let alone anime. He just stared back at her. Eventually, the girl laughed at him. 

 

"It's okay if you don't remember. We found you bloody, barely breathing at the top of our families shrine steps. Pretty sure you had a concussion, but no matter what you refused to wake up," she spoke again, her voice soft but firm and serious. "I mean three days you slept, Mister. So, do you want to try and sit on your own? I mean boys have their pride, right?" 

 

Quirking an eyebrow at her sudden teasing tone, he decided to try on his own. Still trying to sort through all she had said. Though being out for three days was a bit troublesome. Frowning as he attempted to push himself up, finding his body to be weak he just looked at the girl.  Who gave him an understanding look, said nothing as she leaned over his person, sliding an arm under his shoulders and lifted him up with ease. 

 

The girl was definitely stronger than she looked. He could feel callouses on the pads of her fingertips and base of her palm. Odd places for calluses to be. But he had no room to talk. Once he was settled back on some pillows he watched as the girl tucked an incredibly short green pleated skirt under her and sat on the edge of the bed, next to him. 

 

"So, let's introduce ourselves. I am Kagome Higurashi," She said, her eyes watching him very carefully. 

 

He didn't know what alias to give her. And his real name was a huge no.

 

"Quit stressing. Since you are not forthcoming, I'll tell everyone you cannot remember right now," Kagome stated. "Though until you 'do' remember, we will say your name is Bob. Since it is generic and can fit most foreigners. And from your looks alone, you are a foreigner come to Japan." 

 

The look in her eyes told him she was not easily fooled. He frowned at the name she chose. But he just shook his head in acceptance. Something telling him the girl wouldn't let things be boring at all while he stayed here if he was allowed to stay here.

 

_**TBC** _

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)

 


	2. More or Less Primitive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda.]

**** Quatre looked out the living room window at Kagome as she showed her brother off down the steps, a smile playing across her lips. It had been a month since he had arrived in the past. Oddly the twentieth century from what he was able to tell. The computers they had were easily hacked, which he silently thanked Duo and his Gundams creator for the knowledge he had on it. Making it so much easier to procure documents. 

Though he had taken the time to learn about his own families history and where he had come from hundreds of years before his actual conception in a test tube on a Colony. Ironically when looking it up, he found he was almost an exact replica of one of his ancestors. The first Quatre to be exact. Except for his eyes, those he knew he got from his mother. 

Frowning a bit as he heard a cough come from behind him, Quatre turned and looked at Mrs. Higurashi as she held out two cloth wrapped boxes. Confusing him. Unsure of what to do, he held out his hands and the boxes were handed to him. 

"These are Bentos, Bob," Mrs. Higurashi said. 

Not sure what she was talking about, Quatre just continued to stare. His mind reeling about just how many different things there were in this time compared to his own. And that included the people, or more specifically girls, of which he knew how to interact with, or thought he did. Smiling as he waited for Mrs. Higurashi to continue, since she still operated under the belief, as did the grandfather and Souta, that he had amnesia and was a foreigner.  

"Oh, forgive me. It is your lunches. You will be attending school with Kagome now, as an exchange student," she explained. 

With a small nod of his head Quatre turned to see if Kagome had come back inside, only to see her leaning against the doorframe with a rather amused smile on her lips. It had him wanting to frown, but he was the image of politeness and raised the one with red checker cloth to her. Only to have her shake her head as she pushed away from the doorframe and walked to him, taking the one covered in a green checkered cloth. 

"This one is mine, Bob," she said. "Please follow me, or we will be late for school. And that is a no-no on the first day." 

With that, he watched as she picked up a yellow backpack, putting her Bento box in and practically skipping out the door. Her moods confused him greatly. And he still believed that there was more to her than she let on. But for the moment, he would let it go. Because he was actually a bit excited to be in what was termed a School Setting. Yes, his time did have it, but being born male and heir to the Raberba-Winner family legacy, he was taught by a plethora of tutors. 

**000**

His eyes were wide as he stared at the classroom and its students. All of who just stared back at him expectantly. It was safe to say that he felt nervous. Something that was almost foreign in concept. He was a strong, proud, and very confident person, who did have their own insecurities. But with twenty-five other people just looking at him with mixed reactions, Quatre was not sure at that moment. Fighting and killing, that was easier than this. 

"Hi, I am... Bob Smith, an exchange student from America. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving a small half bow. 

When he stood up he could see that a few were whispering, more were looking bored at his introduction, while others were assessing him with looks that were a mix of predatory and contemplative. While Kagome just sat in the back and looked out the window as if she didn't give a care. 

"Thank you, Bob, you may go sit next to Kagome. She can share her books with you until the school gets you your own," the teacher instructed. 

With a nod of his head, Quatre did as asked and sat in the empty desk next to Kagome who looked at him briefly, sliding a book to the edge of her desk. When the teacher called out which page to open it too, she flipped it open and then went back to staring out the window. Homeroom was History class. 

**000**

The hot September sun beat down on his head as he sat there on the bench just outside the cafeteria. He felt exhausted. And it was not from the learning he was doing. Kagome had been nice enough to let him read most of her textbooks before school had started. Specifically, after he had 'acquired' some identification papers. All with the generic name she'd so pleasantly given him. He did not like being called Bob Smith. It was a name that indicated that he had no presence. Which at the moment he had too much of. 

Which was also the reason for him being so tired. It had been nonstop since they sat down to lunch that the other students had started plying him with questions. Though, he found a small fraction of satisfaction in the fact that Kagome was included in this little tete a tete. Her own three best friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi were interrogating her about him. Leaving the girl practically twitching and frothing at the mouth from how red her face was getting. 

Of course, the questions were not ones he had expected. Nope, they'd started off asking if Kagome was going to date him. This had startled him, before Kagome shut that down in a cold, succinct manner with one word, no. The force behind it was just brutal. Making him wonder if somewhere down the line, her descendant would be Heero Yuy. That was hilarious but could explain their similar blue eyes. 

Snorting as he continued to field more questions from his fellow students. Being as vague as possible. Because he was not familiar with America, at least not in this time. Even with all the research, he put in. It was just a bit damning overall. But still, he was up to date with the current knowledge. Sticking to the basics of his actual family background of coming from some wealth and stuff. Having learned in training that when creating a new identity and background you always kept a bit of your actual life there to make it credible. 

Smiling as he lifted up the fork Kagome's mom had so politely provided him with since he could not seem to master Chopsticks, he took a bite, forcing the questions to stop. This was lunch, how could they not eat?

**000**

It was in silence that they walked home. Quatre was well aware of Kagome's three friends following behind them. Trying to be stealthy. And as he looked over at the girl, he noted that she was well aware of them, though acting like she was completely clueless about. Then he observed her more casually from the corner of his eye. It was not the first time he noticed how she moved with a grace and confidence that spoke of some type of militant training. 

She was very athletic and her body was toned. And after seeing her in Physical Education, he knew she was well beyond what a normal person their age was supposed to be here. But it behooved him as to how she got this way. Her instincts were on par with his, though nowhere near what Duo and Heero were capable of. But she made herself-match that of her fellow student so she would not stand out. 

Then there was the fact that the others had asked if he knew about Kagome's health concerns. This had set Kagome off and she had ripped into them, telling them to mind their own business. Effectively shocking not just him with that outburst but the others as well, who just looked at her in shock. Apparently, it was not normal for her to do that and a lot of apologies where given. 

One thing Quatre did find amusing though, was the fact that there was one guy who liked Kagome a lot. Not that he got the hint that she was not into him at all. She smiled and was polite, but only in a tolerant way as he kept talking to her. Even asking her out on a date, to which she finally gave in. There had been great reluctance on that front. Which had her friends squealing in a most obnoxious manner? He frowned at that thought. If she didn't want to go on the date, then why would she do so?

"Because it is a temporary fix to a problem I get to deal with for the next three years."

Starting a bit, Quatre felt heat suffuse his face. He hadn't been aware that he'd spoken aloud. And Kagome's answer was vexing in it made absolutely no sense at all. But he looked at her as they passed the old well house. Not missing the longing look in the depths of her eyes. Something he had come to know and understand in the last month. That the wellhouse was oddly important to her. And though having explored it himself, he found nothing unusual in it. Except for what they called Sutras and Fuda's placed around the Well's lip. Sealing according to his grandfather, but not from what. 

Any questions he asked were obviously redirected in another direction. It was a mystery he wanted to solve himself. Since he still had not a single clue on how to get back to his own time, or even world. Meaning back to researching black holes, wormholes, the basic string theory that this time had. Making him realize that they were primitive compared to his time. But then again, his time was more primitive than this time in the social, culture, and internet. 

**_TBC_ **

8th Day: 7/18/18

A New Weapon for Lucy: 8/22/2018

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE: 8/22/2018

The Choices We Make: 2/22/2018

The Taste of a Rose: 2/23/2018

Tolerably, Intolerable: 8/23/2018

Twisted Fate: 2/24/2018

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/24/2018

We All Fall Down: 8/24/2018

Zero to Gundam: 2/26/2018


	3. Holiday Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since he had arrived. And Quatre reflects while watching the New Year comes in. Introspection, evaluating things is always a good way to bring in the New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Quatre stood off to the side watching as the Higurashi family moved about with the start of what looked to be a rather large crowd. His mind going over the last few months. He had experienced a few new holidays that his time and world didn't have. Halloween was interesting. The concept of people dressing up in costume and going to houses and businesses for candy was unique. Then again he had been dressed as himself he'd come to find out. Which had landed him a job as something called a Cosplayer at a cafe?

 

He'd also been sat down with Souta and made to watch a few animes. One of which was called Gundam Wing AC. It shocked him to his core to see himself in cartoon form on the screen. How accurate the events were, give or take a few things. Though when Kagome had found him watching it, the resulting conversation they had about knowledge was rather enlightening and confusing. Making him wonder just what was going through her head. But, either way, he'd been unable to watch the end of the show because it had not been out. It went up to the Lunar Base. And the battle between Trowa and Heero. It was painful to see it.

 

Smiling as he watched Souta run over to short, dark-haired girl, cheeks red as he nervously offered to show her around the shrine grounds. The boy was awkward but it was obvious to everyone but those two children that they liked each other. Quatre was amazed at how diverse Tokyo really was. How accepting yet prudish the culture really was. A far cry from where he had come from. Where they mostly new fighting. 

 

When things settled again, Quatre let his mind jump to the next major holiday. He rather enjoyed it. And if he did make it back to his time and world and the war had concluded. For those that survived he would be doing this. Thanksgiving had given him a new appreciation for home cooked food. And Mrs. Higurashi was a darned good cook. His waistline had increased a few sizes that night and the following days.

 

It was watching Souta and the elder Higurashi being chased out of the kitchen by the two females with spoons and spatula that would be the memory he'd always keep. Especially Kagome covered in flour and what he learned later was stuffing. As that had been her 'task' to make this year while her mother covered almost everything else. Resulting in a feast that could have fed many in his time. 

 

He smiled widely as his eyes met that of some of his fellow students from the school. The girls still talked to him incessantly, asking him out on dates. Which he mostly turned down. It had taken him being corned and snapping to make them understand that he was not interested in a romantic relationship with anyone. He'd eventually have to go home. Or so he hoped. When they smiled and nodded back at him, Quatre watched as they walked up to the shrine and prayed. 

 

The next holiday was one he was very familiar with, Christmas. He recalled all the fun times as a small child with all his older sisters. The gifts that had been hand made and given out. He'd worked extra hard at the cafe, portraying himself, earning a rather large bonus to buy a few gifts for the Higurashi family. He was rather indebted to them. And he loved the gifts they had gotten him as well. 

 

Souta had gone out and gotten him a 'perfect grade' kit of his Gundam to build. The elder male Higurashi bought him books and scrolls on the history of the Shinto religion as well as mythologies. Giving him more insight into the culture, or a specific aspect of their culture. Kagome, well her gift was something he would cherish. It was a bow and arrow complete with a quiver. Quatre knew it was an odd gift. But he had found Kagome out behind her house one-day practicing Archery of all things.

 

He'd watched her for hours before she finally spoke to him. The way her body moved with fluid grace. How powerful her tiny frame really was as she pulled the string back and fired arrow after arrow at various targets. Her accuracy was at least in the ninety percentile. Their conversation had sparked his interest. And when the chance came at school, Kagome took him with her to the Archer Club. Where he got inducted before he knew what happened. 

 

Most of the club was girls. He was one of three guys and that included the instructor. When he had started he was abysmal at even pulling the string. Not one to have a big head, he was amazed at the skill Kagome showed with the bow. Now he was fairly accurate, hitting the target four to five times out of every ten arrows. The practice at the shrine in Kagomes personal space was very helpful. It also gave him more time to get to know Kagome personally. 

 

The sound of a soft laugh drew him out of his thoughts and Quatre saw Kagome laughing at the antics of a small kid as she knelt down in her traditional shrine maiden Haori and Hakama. Which looked very natural on her petite frame. He watched as she stood and grasped the child's hand and brought them to the shrine and showed them how to pray by clapping their hands and hanging their head in silence for a few seconds before ringing the bell. Just to have the child throw in a few yen into the offering box. 

 

This offering to the gods was intriguing to him. Even when young Quatre felt that there was more to everything. Hence why he claimed there was a heartbeat in space. It was like something was watching and protecting those that it found worthy of traversing the cold, empty depths. And if one could make something real by believing in it, then he would continue to believe in it. Because going through that odd Blackhole, or was it a wormhole? Either way, he knew he should have died. But here he was alive and well, in what could be a different world or just time for him. Learning, adapting. 

 

When Kagome turned, her eyes caught his. The smile she gave him had him feeling more relaxed as a loud bell tolled out across the city. It was getting late as the paper lanterns and the stone ones were lit. The few stalls that the Higurashi's allowed to be set up for games and food were now opening. Figuring he'd go inspect them, Quatre shifted and pushed away from the Goshinboku or God tree. The tree always seemed to be surrounded in an aura of calm and peace. And he liked that. 

 

It was New Year's. A time of renewal and festivities in Japan. Walking slowly in the Yukata that Mrs. Higurashi had given him. One that he had found out after putting it on and stepping out of his room that had belonged to the former Mr. Higurashi. The way two sets of brown eyes glistened with tears at the sight of him in it. While Kagome's blue ones looked at him in a silent contemplative manner, before she allowed a small, sad smile to appear and vanished from sight for a few hours. That whole experience left an impression on him. More so after learning that the late Mr. Higurashi died in a car accident when Kagome was young. 

 

"You look good in that." 

 

Quatre stiffened and kept from whipping around to defend himself. Somethings, he noted, had not changed even being in this time. His training and conditioning was still heavily ingrained in him. Just to look down and see Kagome looking up at him with a sparkle in the depths of her blue eyes. Clearly amused at his reaction. Taking a deep breath before smiling at her, Quatre nodded silently at her compliment. Not sure what to say or even how. 

 

"So, enjoying yourself yet?" 

 

He knew she was just making small talk. That there was something on her mind. Something she was not ready to talk about as he saw her eyes dart to the old well house. 

 

"Yes. It is much different how I spent New Years," he said. 

 

The way her eyebrows jumped up on her forehead as she looked shocked at his comment. They were still operating under the guise of him having amnesia. But Quatre knew that somehow Kagome knew better. Hell, the girl had an odd knack for saying random things that were accurate. As if she were psychic and could read a person's mind. Not that he believed in stuff like that. Gods or higher beings were more probable. As that came from faith in the spiritual. Superpowers, that was just childish, even if it was something that just as alluring. 

 

"I see. Well, glad that you are opening up and sharing, what you remember," Kagome said, her voice sounding pleased and yet mockingly sage-like. 

 

"Hmm," Was all he replied making a bit of sadness flicker in the depths of her blue eyes for but a second or two. Which was a thing that made him want to find out more about her overall? 

 

Quatre stopped before a booth that had people kneeling down with little paper circles trying to catch goldfish. It was amusing how many broke their tool before being able to scoop a fish into the small bowl they were provided. It was obviously a test of skill and dexterity. Understanding the strength of paper stretched tight while wet. Bending down, knowing Kagome was by him watching, he offered a 100 yen coin for one try. Rolling up the sleeves of the Yukata, he let his eyes track the beautiful fish as they danced in the water as they swam around. Before deciding on one with a singular black spot maring its orange-gold body. 

 

Taking a deep breath he only put half the little scoop into the water and hearded the fish towards him slowly. Then with a deft flick, he caught the side of the fish on the edge of the loop. Glad it was made of wood and not metal as he dropped his bowl to just above the water and flicked the fish into it deftly. Hearing a loud round of applause and a few mumbles of beginner luck. Standing as he handed the bowl to the stall owner to put the fish in a small clear bag. Quatre waited until he had the fish in hand before handing it to Kagome. 

 

"I call it, Spot. You can have it," he stated watching her reaction. 

 

The faint tint of pink to her cheeks as she took the fish from him and smiled a shy smile. Something he was coming to find he actually liked seeing on her. Because it made the blue in her eyes lighten a shade or two. Kagome was complex, intriguing and so very different from all the females (his sisters included) that he knew. Being polite, friendly and helpful in one second. In the next cold, hard, and distant. Then there was time she was contemplative and withdrawn, just to be sad and lonely the next. And in the five months, he'd been there Quatre didn't like it when she looked Sad and Lonely. 

 

"Thank you, my friend," Kagome said softly as she turned to look in the direction her name just came from. 

 

Looking in the same direction he saw her grandfather coming towards her with Hojo in tow. That was another thing that confused him. Kagome liked the boy as a friend. Yet the boy clearly wanted more. She never really encouraged him, just accepted at random to go on a date with him after denying him for a long while. Showing him that Kagome was often too nice for her own good, even with a temper buried deep under everything. Sighing as he watched her walk away, back straight and stiff. Knowing that her grandfather was going to broach her looking at potential marriage candidates again. Something Kagome was refusing because she claimed at the end of high school once she graduated, she would be leaving. 

 

When he had asked her about it, Kagome had told him rudely in a forceful voice to mind his own damn business. But he could tell that whatever it was she was hiding with that occasional sad look dealt with her leaving. That and the well house. Shrugging as he pushed the thought away, Quatre continued to walk and look at the stalls. It would be another day he would think on this. Because he knew it was important. How or why he didn't know. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
